Edward & Izumi Wonderful Day
by Clubkey75
Summary: Edward and Izumi visit each other and have a sparring match. This takes place after FMA Brotherhood


It was a sunny midafternoon in Resemnool, Amestris. It had been a year and a half since the Homunculus problem in central. Many things had changed. Coronal Roy Mustang had taken King Bradley's place as the king of central along with his second in command Riza Hawkeye. Also the prince ling had brought to his home land the information on immortality and had become the king along with a trusted guard Lan Fan. Many people were changed by the Elric brothers.

They had moved in with their old friend Winry RockBell. Edward had gotten his body back but was still getting used to it. His body had grown very weak from being under nursed for the past three-year in the truth, but thanks to his brother and friends he was able to get his body back with his mind and soul intact. Edward had gotten his right arm back thanks to his brother giving up his mind and soul to return his brother's right arm to help him defeat the homunculus known as father.

"Hurry up brother! Winry is going to get mad if we don't fix the roof top!" said Alphonse. "OK! I'll hurry it up! It's been a while since I used tools!" he said. "I wonder." He thought. Edward clapped his hand together to see if he could use his alchemy. "Nothing." He said in a disappointing tone. "What are you doing brother?" Alphonse Asked. "Oh nothing just trying to see if I could use my alchemy."He said with a sad disappointed face. "Alphonse, Edward! Come inside I made apple pie!" Winry yelled.

"But we haven't finished the roof yet!" Al yelled. "You can fix it later you two need to eat!" she yelled with a warm smile on her face. The two brothers climbed down and headed for the kitchen. "Hope you guys are hungry." She said. "You bet we are. Nothing beats your cooking Winry."Edward said. The comment made Winry blush with joy. "Thanks ed. Oh and I have to check your leg later on today, ok." She said with a blush on her face. "Okay but after we eat. I've been hungry for a while." He said. Ed and Al sat at the table and looked at the apple pie Winry had placed on the table.

They drooled at the sight. The pie had a sweet sent and a golden brown crust. The holes on the pie let them see the color of the apples. 'Wow Winry this pie looks great."Al said. "Aw thanks al." she said. She then place glasses of milk in front of everyone. Edward glared at the milk. "I hate milk." He said with angry tone. "Well to bad Edward. You may have grown but unless you want to shrink drink your milk!" she yelled at him. Edward got scared and picked up the milk and started to drink. "Good." Winry said with a pleased face. Ed and Al ate the pie with a pleasant expression on their faces. "Aw that pie was delicious."Edward said. "Yeah it was." Al said with a smile. "Okay now that you two have had your fill it's time for Edward to get his leg checked.

Edward and Winry walked to her work room. "Edward take a seat there and place your leg on the leg rest." She said looking for her tools. Edward sat down and did as she had said. He looked around the room as Winry was looking for her tools. He saw the pictures of them when they were kids. This placed a thought in his head. It was something he had promised himself when he was young. He promised that when he became tall enough he would ask Winry to marry him. This made him blush. "Found it!" Winry yelled. Edward snapped back into reality. "Oh good." Edward said. Winry walked over to Edward and sat next to his mechanical leg. "Okay now let's take a look." She said. As she was working on Edwards leg Edward was looking at her. "I wonder if she would marry me?" he asked himself. "Huh looks like this bolt needs to be tighten and the metal looks worn down." She said. She took her wretch and tightened the bolt which made Edward yell. "AHHHHHHHHH! What are you trying to do to me!" he yelled. "Sorry but if you want to keep this leg you're going to have to bare through some pain. The wires in your leg are connected to you nerves! If you don't like it you can go have someone else do it for you!" she yelled back. "Winry I didn't mean to upset you." He replied. "The only reason I do this is because I care for you Ed and I'm glad that your home so you won't get hurt anymore." She said with a sad face. Edward felt bad. "Go ahead and finish." He said. "Thank you Ed." She said with a smile. An hour had passed and Edward was feeling better now that his leg was fixed. Al came running in. "Brother! Brother! We got a letter from teacher." Al yelled.

"Oh really? Let me see." He asked. Al handed him the letter and Edward read it aloud. "Dear Edward and Alphonse. It's been a while since my husband and I have seen you two. Why don't you two come over for a visit today? Sincerely Izumi Curtis. Huh it has been a while since we have seen teacher and I hope she has calmed down from the last time we came to visit." Edwards said. "Well why don't we go visit her? I'm sure she really misses you two since you two are like family to her." She said. "Come on brother let's go! I really want to go." Al said. "Okay we'll go." He said. Edward, Alphonse, and Winry all went to their rooms to get dressed.

Winry was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt along with a black skirt with black boots. Alphonse came out wearing a white dress shirt, brown coat, black pants and brown shoes. "You look sharp Al." Winry said with a smile. "Thanks." He replied. Edward walked out of his room wearing his black jacket over a white T-shirt, His red coat with his teachers mark on the back, gloves, his black pants, and his boots. "Why are you wearing that old thing?" Winry asked. "Because this is the only cloths that bare Al's and my teacher's symbol." Winry shrugged and went down stairs to make some food for the trip.

"Ok I'm ready!" she said. She ran outside with a picnic basket. They all took off to the train stop and waited. "I just remembered this is the first time in a long while that all three of us have ridden the train together." Winry exclaimed. "Yeah, you're right." Said Edward. They all smiled at the thought. The train pulled up and they all entered. They sat down on the seats close to the window and admired the view. "So what did you bring in the basket?" asked Alphonse.

"Oh I brought some pie for Izumi and Sig. also some snacks to keep us going if we get hungry." She said with a cheerful voice. Al smiled. Edward was looking at the scenery. "The last time Al and I took this train it was to find a way to get our bodies back. That dream seems to have been just a dream back then but look at us now, we have our bodies and we are with the people we love most." He thought with a smirk on his face. "Hey brother why are you smiling?" Al asked. 'Oh no reason." He said with a smile.

As time passed they got to their teacher's home town. They had reached a southern Amestrian town in Dublith. "Ah were here." Said Edward as he stretched his arms. "Yeah it's been a while since we've been here.' Said Al. "Well let's not keep Izumi waiting for us." Winry said. The three of them started to walk to Izumi's house. "I wonder what she's going to say when she sees you two?" Winry asked. Just then the Elric brothers stopped in their tracks. Winry looked back and noticed the boys were acting a little off. "What's wrong you two?" she asked. "Brother what if this was a trick to see how we have been doing in training?" Al asked. "Good question Al. I don't know." Edward replied. The two of them acted like scare children. Images of their past encounters with their teacher in their childhood started to stream into their heads as they soon started to remember the past fights they've had with her. "Well we can't back out now. We came all this way." Said Winry. She grabbed the two by their shirt collars and pulled them to their teacher's house. "Please Winry let us go! Let us go!" Yelled the brother's. They soon arrived at their teacher's home. Winry dropped the two. "Okay we're here now go ring the doorbell and face your fear. Winry looked at Edward and Alphonse and noticed that they were playing rock paper scissors. "What are you two doing?!" Winry yelled. "We're playing rock paper scissors to see who has to go to the front door." Said Al. Winry shrugged her shoulders and let the two play their game. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They yelled. Al had rock while Ed had Scissors. "I win looks like you have to go ring the doorbell Edward." Yelled Al. "Aw crap!" Edward said.

Edward got up and walked to the front door and looked around the front yard to see what was around. He found a long stick and picked it up. "Perfect." He said. Ed got the stick and tried many time to ring the doorbell. He ring the doorbell and ran back to the front yard. "Hmm. Hello? Who is it?" said a voice. The door opened and the boys were scared out of their minds. As the figure exited the door the boys grew more and even more scared. When the figure entered the light it was Sig. he looked around and noticed that Winry was there with the Elric brothers.

"Hello there! Why are you three way over there?" He yelled. "Hey look its Sig."Yelled Winry. The two boys look and they only saw Sig. they looked around to check if their teacher was any were in the area but didn't see her. They stood up and walked over to Sig. "Hey Sig how's it going?' Edward asked. "Pretty good. I see you got Izumi's letter." He said. "Yeah we did. So where's Izumi anyways?" asked Al. "Ah so that s why you were hiding. Well Izumi is a little sick. She's in bed now." Sig explained. "Oh really well can we see her?" asked Winry.

"Sure. I think that will make her happy." Said Sig. They all walked inside and went upstairs to Izumi's and Sig's room. Sig opened the door and told everyone to speak at a low tone since Izumi has a headache. They all walked inside the room but unknowing to them Izumi saw them through the window and she was perfectly fine. She asked Sig to get them into her room to surprise them. Izumi was hanging from the ceiling and was patiently waiting for the Elric brothers to come. She saw the door open. "Great Sig brought them here. "She thought with a smirk. The three of them got closer to Izumi's bed and saw a large bulge in the bed thinking it was Izumi. "Teacher are you Ok?" asked Al. he and Edward got closer to the bed. Edward was about to move the sheets when he heard a yell.

"Nice to see you two!" Izumi jumped off the ceiling and landed on top of Alphonse and Edward. The two of them quickly hugged each other out of fear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled. A dust cloud formed "So Edward how have you been? It's been a while." She said. When the dust cloud dissipated everyone could see that Ed and Al were in a headlock. Winry was about to intervene but Sig stopped her. "It's best not to interrupt her when she's doing this. This is her way of showing them she missed them." He said. Ed and Al tried to get out of the headlock but to no luck. Izumi had a good grip on their heads. "Izumi Winry is here too." Said Sig. Izumi turned around and saw Winry. "Oh hello there Winry I almost didn't see you there." Izumi said. She dropped the boys and started to walk over to Winry. "How have you been?" she asked. "Oh I'm doing fine and yourself?" Asked Winry. "Oh I'm doing fine as well. How have the boys been?" She asked. "Well they were doing fine till you tackled them." Winry said as she looked at the motionless bodies. "They'll be fine. They've handled worse then that." Izumi said. "Well I hope they'll be fine." Said Winry. "Never mind that, so what's in the basket?" asked Izumi. "Well I brought some pie for us." Said Winry

"Oh that sounds nice. Let's have some after I make us something to eat." Izumi said. Sig started to walk towards the boys and shook them trying to wake them up. "AHHHHHHHHH WERE UP WERE UP!" They yelled. "Izumi is making dinner. We're going down stairs." Said Sig. he put them down and told them to come downstairs. They walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen. They saw Izumi and Winry making food. "What are you making?" asked Al. "Oh we are make…" Winry was interrupted by Izumi. Izumi had placed her hand over Winry's mouth. "They'll find out after we serve it to them. Sig could you help us by making sure the boys don't peek?" she asked.

Sig placed the boys in the seats at the dining table. "Don't' get up and stay there till the food is ready." He said in an intimidating voice. The boys were so scared. "No you don't have to worry about us leaving our seats." Said the sacred brothers. An hour had passed and the boys were starting to get hungry. "Man I'm getting hungry." Said Ed. "Same here." Said Al.

After another hour the girls came out with a bunch of food and placed on the table. "Hope you guys are hungry." Said Izumi. Edward and Alphonse could smell the aroma coming from the food and it started to make their mouths water. "Edward, Alphonse close your mouths. You should know better then that." Winry scolded. The boys shut their mouths. Sig came out of the kitchen with a big plate and put in the center of the table. They all sat down and had fun heating.

"Wow this food is incredible." Said Al. "I see your enjoying having your body back Alphonse. How have you two been?" she asked. "Oh Winry, brother and I have been having fun since we three have decided to live together." He said with a happy look on his face. "Oh is that so you three are living together. That sounds fun. So Winry Edward have you to decide to date yet?" she implied. The comment made Edward and Winry blush. "TEACHER WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Edward yelled. "Okay Edward I didn't mean to strike a nerve." Izumi said.

"Well I have put some thought in wondering if Edward would like to settle down with me." Winry thought with a blush on her face. "Teacher don't say such things." Edward replied. "Why not you have grown since our last encounter. Also you also developed quit a little crush on this girl if I'm not mistaken." Izumi teased. "Stop it!" Edward yelled. At the table everyone was laughing at how badly Izumi had been teasing Edward. "It's like a big happy family here." Winry thought to herself. After dinner Izumi started to put the dishes away.

It was still light out and every was still having a good time. "Edward can you come here for a moment?" Asked Izumi. "Sure. What do you need?" He replied. "Edward I think it'd time for you and me to have a little sparing match. What do you say?" she asked. "Ok but what about Al?" he asked. "Don't worry about him besides it looks like he had a little too much to eat." She said pointing to the sleeping Alphonse. Edward I'll be down soon. Izumi went upstairs and hanged it to a cleaner version of her normal attire. She came downstairs with her long white a long sleeveless shirt that went down to her knees and black pants that stopped just passed her knees along with her sandals with the letters W.C. on them revealing her toes and most of her feet. "I'm ready, let's go." She said. The two of them exited the house and headed to the nearby forest. "This place looks perfect." Izumi said. "So this is we're going to be sparring?" asked Edward. "Yes. No take off your coat, jacket and boots." Izumi said. "Okay.'" Said Edward. Edward started to take off his jacket, coat, and boots only to show his black pants and white t-shirt. Izumi started to take off her sandals. They had finished removing their personal objects and clothing. "Are you ready Edward?" asked Izumi. "Yeah!" he replied. "Then let's begin!" she yelled. Izumi charged towards Edward and grabbed his right arm and threw him in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. "What's wrong Edward? You used to be faster." She said. Edward came falling down and Izumi jumped and punched him in the stomach in midair. "Ahhhhhh!" he yelled. He flew across the field and hit a tree and fell to the ground. "Damn it. I'm out of practice." He said as he struggled to get up. Izumi walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and lifted her up to eye level. "You're out of practice you should have been training." She said she then threw a punch to his chest but Ed blocked it with his hand. He then got kneed her in the stomach. Her grip loosened and he grabbed her wrist but Izumi grabbed his wrist and threw him in the air but kept her grip and slammed him to the ground. "I told you. You need to practice." She teased. She let go of him and disappeared in the trees. " Where do you go!" he yelled. She jumped off from the tree and yelled "Edward look up!"Edward looked up and got a face full of Izumi's feet.

She had landed on Edwards face. Pushing him to the ground. She jumped off his face and looks disappointed in Edward. "Edward you should know never to respond to the enemy when they give you an order." She said. Edward got up and looked at Izumi. Izumi started to laugh at Edwards face. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. "Your face." She said. Unknowing to Edward Izumi had left her feet prints on his face. Edward saw this as his opportunity to get back at Izumi. He charged at her but he didn't get far. As he got close to Izumi her personality changed and she grabbed his arm and threw him in the trees. "You didn't really expect me to put down my guard so easily did you?!" she yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. It had been going on for 30 minutes. "Now we're could he have gone? Maybe I threw him too far.

"She thought to herself. Izumi was walking and noticed that the grass looked a little different. "He must be plotting something. I better be on my guard." She said. She then started to watch the area around her and noticed a strange looking grass patch. "That must be a pitfall of some sort." She said. She then kicked the grass and her hunch was right. It was a pitfall. "I knew it." She said with a smirk. Then Edward jumped out of the tree and landed on top of Izumi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled. Edward had landed right on top of Izumi's back. "Get off of me Edward!" she yelled. "I don't think so. You wanted a sparring match and I'm going to win it." He said. "Oh and how are you going to do that?" she asked. "Like this.' He said. Edward had taken Izumi's feet and pulled them close to him and wrapped his left arm around her ankles. "Wait what are you going to do?" she asked. "This." He said with a smirk. He put his fingers on her soles of her feet and started to tickle them. Izumi's eyes started to widen and laugh. "OHOHONONONON AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA PLEASE ANYTHING BUT TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH!"She laughed. "Sounds like my guess was right you are ticklish.' He said smiling. "LEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH." She yelled. Edward started to go for the toes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO OT THE TOES AHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHHAHAHAH AHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!" She said. She was wiggling her toes and moving her feet to the best of her ability. "PLEHEEHEHHESHSHEHSHESHEHSEHE EDWARD TOHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAP." She laughed. "Are you going to give up?" he asked. "NEENEENENEN NEENENENEVER AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH!" She laughed.

"Ok then I'll keep going." He said with a smirk. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHHAHAHAAHA AHAHAHAHAH. Her torment continued for 45 minutes. She had started to sweat and Edward was starting to lose his grip. "LEHEHEHEHET OGOHOHOHOH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HA AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHA." She yelled. Edward decided to let go and got up. "So do you want to give up?" he asked. Izumi got up and was panting. "When… I get … my… my hands on… you... you're dead. "She said. "Oh really and how are you going to get me when you're so tried." He said.

Izumi the charged at Edward but he dodged and when she turned around Edward did a surprise kick to her face. She falls back and is knocked out. "Huh she's knocked out. I won. I WON!" he yelled. He was so proud of himself that he beat his teacher. He then had a thought. What would happen if she was playing a trick on him so she could kill him or she is passed out and when she wakes up she'll kill him. He then turned around and sat down. He picked up a blade of grass and used it on Izumi to tickle her but there was no reaction. I guess she really is asleep. He then got up. "Hmm I can just leave her here.

" He thought. He grabbed her wrists and put her on his back. He walked to where they had placed their cloths. When he got there he placed Izumi ever so gently on the ground and got his coat and placed it under her head. A couple of minutes had passed and Izumi started to wake up. "Ah my head what happened? Oh right Edward knocked me out after he tickled my feet." she said. She looked around and saw Edward sitting next to a tree very far away from her. "Edward why are you all the way over there?" she asked. "Because you said you were going to kill me earlier remember." He said. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you." She said. "You've said that before and came close to actually doing it.

" He replied. "Just come over here" Edward!" she yelled. Edward then started to walk over to her. "Sit down Ed." She said. He sat down. "Edward I'm proud that you were able to beat even if it was tickling." She said. "Okay, so what are you going to do to me?" he asked. "We'll let me think. As your prize you get to rub my feet." she said. "What?" he yelled. "What's the matter? You had a fun time tickling them. So you get to massage them.

" She said. Edward started to think. Whenever him or Alphonse disobeyed their teacher she would always hit them. "I'd better do as she says." He thought. He grabbed Izumi's feet and put them on his lap. He then started to rub at the arch of her left foot. "Ohhh that feels good." Izumi moaned. She placed her back against the tree and closed her eyes. "Edward that feels great you really are good at this." She said. A blush started to appear on Izumi's face. "A blush! I never seen her blush before." He thought. Edward started to put pressure on her other foot. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm. That's the spot." She moaned. "Huh her feet must be more sensitive then I thought." He thought to himself. Izumi's toes started to curl every time that Edward applied pressure to her arch. "Edward you really have a good pair of hands on you." She said. "Uh thank you." He replied. "Edward would you like a foot rub?" she asked. "Um sure." He replied. Edward moved his right leg and placed it close to Izumi. Izumi started to apply pressure were Ed was.

"How does that feel?" she asked. "Feels good." He replied this went on for 20 minutes. The two stopped and decided to talk. "So Edward where are you going after this?" she asked. "Well I was thinking of becoming a scientist. I have an idea for an engine that can help machines flied in the air." He said "really. Sounds more like a dream." She replied. "Well fighting the homunculus seemed more like a dream then anything and we beat them." He said. "Edward don't you think it would be best for you to just settle down and start a family?" she asked. "That thought has crossed my mind once or twice." He said "so why don't you go for it?" she asked.

"Well because I want to finish something first." He said. "You have changed into a well-adjusted young man." She said proudly. "When I'm older I'm thinking of marrying Winry. I want two kids and I want them to have the names of my parents and I would like you and Sig to be the god parents." He said with a large smile. His words brought tears to his teacher's eyes. "Edward thank you." She said with tears flowing down her cheek. "You've always treated Al and me as you children and we really appreciate that." He said. "You two have been like children to me and Sig." she replied. Edward gave her a hug and she did the same to him. He sat down next to her. "You want to have a rematch?" he asked. "Sure but this time I'm making sure that you won't get the drop on me and tickle my feet again." She said. The two started to rest and they soon fell asleep waiting till the time they wake up to have their rematch.

The End.


End file.
